


Reckless

by MajorWeak



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, First Love, Hate, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing in the Rain, Large Cock, Love, Love/Hate, Making Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex against the wall, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, The Avengers - Freeform, blowjob, sex in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

She was once a detective. Working long days in the field and slacking over paperwork at the station. Arresting perpetrators and helping people. That WAS her life and that felt like a long time ago now. So who is she? What happened?

After a two day shift on a stakeout she came home, the sun set and the moon risen. Clouds up above and rain pouring, covering the streets in small linings of puddles. A cold beer, the first thing she grabbed upon entering her apartment. Her body slouched onto the couch as her hand brought the bottle to her red lips, taking mouthfuls of the beer until the bottle ran dry. She had fallen asleep watching late night television with the empty bottle in hand. 

A paramedic called out to his driver, "I've got a pulse!" Those words were nothing but muffled noises to her, the wailing sirens of the ambulance as it tore through the New York traffic.

Awakening at the hospital was an odd experience and especially when she remembered falling asleep at home.

A man speaks up, a doctor in a white coat. "There was an awful storm last night and it ripped through houses." He was looking over her charts as he spoke again. "You were one of the few survivors left in your apartment building. Quite lucky and after a day or two in here for observation, you'll be free to leave."

She couldn't ask questions because she didn't have a chance to. There was a burn left on her arm and she was scraped and bruised; lucky indeed. The woman was having none of it, not staying in a hospital where people came to die. She left to her own accord but something didn't feel right, her body felt.. Strange. A surge of power rushed through her, hands became shaky, eyes black and objects now sailing through mid air.

None of this made sense and she was being riddled by her own past memories, those ones that she had fought to keep buried for many years now; all flooding back. A loud and agonising cry left her mouth and it brought her to her knees, sending out nurses and doctors like a flood. A moment of panic erupted through her body, sending the hoard of worried employees back into the hospital. She had to escape, she had to get away and stay hidden. It had been years since anyone ever saw her or even heard of her name, that was until they arrived and with one task-kill her.

Director Phillip Coulson of The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement And Logistics Division or more famously known as SHIELD. He wore a sharp suit, a friendly smile and a dark set of shades that conveyed mystery.

"You have a chance to surrender, to be the good guy and make a difference. We can help you." His words calm, soothing even.

"That sounds like a lovely offer but I have to decline, no one is in charge of me except me." The woman's eyes switched. Ocean Blue eyes to pure black, a twitch of her lips forming a near evil smirk.

She had eased into it, picking this so called team apart piece by piece. The hulk was the hardest challenge though, strong and very stubborn but her powers were strong too. He was nothing but a monster to distract her while the Archer took place, settled into a nest, arrow nestled between his fingers before it flung through the air. Whatever that arrow was had brought her to her knees, the arrow head sunk into her shoulder blade. Black eyes turned blue and her body shut down, the Archer wearing a proud smile, murmuring to himself, "I never miss."


	2. Boxed In

She was taken to the new and improved SHIELD facility. An empty room caged her, nothing but a mattress. Blue eyes flicker, lights bright in the woman's eyes. Surroundings gradually became clear and as she sat up it had become clear that she had been captured. A sigh left thin lips as she stood up, looking at the double sided mirror.

The door opened and in walked another SHIELD agent by code name, Hawkeye. The archer that had managed to capture the woman. The two stood staring at each other, staring the other down.

"I was sent in here to recruit you but the decision is yours. We could definitely use someone like you on our team." The archer speaks, he doesn't just try killing people with one off putting look.

The woman just stared blankly at him and wondered why her powers weren't working on him. The archer smirked and pointed to the bracelets locked around either of her wrists and then gave a one shoulder shrug. Her stance changed, feet planted firmly and shoulders dropped. She ran at him, her shoulder dropped under his hip, tackling him into the wall. The thud could be heard from the other room where Coulson had been watching; no intentions on stopping the two.

The archer reversed her movements and took her to the ground with a hip toss. His elbow pressed lightly against her neck and pinned her down. This was fun for him and nothing more.

The archer smirked and spoke. "My name is Clint Barton in case you were wondering. Now are we done here?"

The woman lifted her knee and it connected with the side of his ribs before she kicked the archer off of her. "We're just getting started." The two of them stood toe to toe with each other, both as good as each other; until her temper set in. She then became dangerous, getting hits on Clint before she felt arms wrap around and pull her off of the archer.

Another man entered the room once the woman was restrained. That man being Dr Bruce Banner, sent in to run tests on her.

"You can control it... You don't have to feel like a monster." He spoke up. He did have experience with the monster side of things and he was right. "I know what you've been through, how you feel."

The woman looked down at her strapped wrists and she gripped the doctor's hand when it came in reach. A tide of memories flashed before his eyes but they weren't his, they were hers. The things he saw were terrifying, the things she had been through, experienced and seen; he couldn't imagine it happening to the worst of his enemies.

Bruce blinked a few times once his hand was released. He undid the restraints around her wrists and ankles. "You are not your past. I trust you." She had earnt that trust by trusting him enough to share her pain and experiences. At first the woman didn't move and she just stared at him for a brief moment. Something inside her settled, became calm; it made her feel human again.

She smiled as she sat up and looked at the doctor in front of her. "My name is Rain Johnson." She felt at peace for the time being, in control of her thoughts, her feelings and her powers too had she been able to use them.


	3. Awakened

The doctor smiled and shook her hand before introducing himself. "Pleasure, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner." His voice was soothing and something she could get lost in. Bruce took his time running his tests, checking her bloods and her dna. The doctor performed every possible test he could think of and even had her do a physical to check that everything else was fine.

"You should get some rest, the door is open and you can wander around whenever you want." Bruce gave a smile and friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving.

Director Coulson met the doctor in his lab and was stunned at the doctors findings. Miss Johnson was not just telekinetic but she was also of Asgardian blood lines, but the extent of the blood line was unknown. Coulson was not only worried for his teams safety but for her own and especially if she didn't know her own strength. The woman got out of the bed and opened the door, peaking her head out.

Rain quietly walked out of her room and wandered around the facility. She found people doing different things and found Barton in the gymnasium practicing his shots. The woman was quiet as she watched him, hidden up in the rafts. She smirked and took advantage of his shooting arrow, making it miss his target. It was amusing to watch him lose his mind about missing his target but he soon caught on.

She dropped down from the rafters and landed on both feet, the wooden floor splitting beneath her as a loud thud emitted through the room. "Ready for round two archer?" Her brow rose and a smirk formed on her lips. Clint was ready for another round and yet he could only think about the feel of her lips pressed against his.

Clint shook his head, his own devilish smirk coming to play. "Round one wasn't even a challenge." He quipped and fired off multiple arrows at her.

There was a loud crack of lightning and the scar on the woman's arm lit up a bright blue. She tossed his arrows away like they were nothing but was quick to raise a brow. "You asked for it Archer." Her warning wasn't much an indication of what she was about to do and the lightening that almost struck him had also nearly given him a heart attack. She held her arms out at either side of her and smirked as the room started to fill with thick fog.

"What the hell are you doing!" Clint's voice called through the fog, unable to see a step in front of him. Rain walked quietly around the room, able to see the Archer, the fear in his eyes and the way he flinched with every crack of thunder. 

She stood behind him and leaned in close to his ear. "You're hardly a challenge, Barton." She whispered and moved to his other ear. "I wonder, how good is an archer when he can't see through the fog or hear his target coming?" She smirked and left him in a panic as she sat back in the rafters, hidden away by the shadows.

The rest of the avengers team soon poured into the room, clouded by the fog. She heard the Director calling out to her, threatening her with another stun to take her out. Rain dropped down from the rafters and landed right in front of the Director, letting the fog clear up so she could see his face.

"Is that so, Director?" The woman questioned and looked at the taser in his hand. Coulson didn't waste anymore time, his hand rose and he pressed the taser to her neck but the stun didn't do anything. "That is electricity just lightning, I draw power from lightning just like I drew the power from that stun. Of course you didn't know that but how could you of known." She held her hand out, Palm flat out as a small spark erupted and sent the Director across the room and smack bang against the wall.

Clint aimed a phaser at the woman but before he could shoot it the doctor was between the two. Bruce rested a hand on the woman's shoulder which opened another gateway to thoughts and memories. Rain seemed to calm back down and Clint curved a bullet around Bruce that hit Rain in the shoulder, a phaser bullet. The woman went down almost instantly, groaning. She rose her hand and pushed the archer across the room before pulling out the bullet.

The room filled with thick fog again but this time the woman disappeared, nowhere to be found in the shield facility. She went back into hiding at her safe house and kept it locked down tight. All anyone thought was that she was a monster and she wasn't going to try and fit into a place where she didn't belong.


End file.
